


party pooper

by Anonymous



Category: supermega
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Other, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous





	party pooper

"uncle harry? where's uncle jackson?" the now turned six year old frowned, staring up at the older adult with hurt in his eyes. harrison frowned, ruffling child's hair in attempt to get him to smile with no avail.

"i don't know buddy, he told me he'd be here an hour ago.. do you wanna open up gifts in the meantime?"

matt seemed hesitant but eventually nodded his head, taking his uncle's hand into his own and getting off the floor with help from harrison.

the two went into the other room with the rest of the family already waiting for matt to sit down and open his gifts. matt sat at the table, slowly opening his gifts and thanking the person who got him the present, until suddenly there was a loud slam of door; which made matt jump out of fear.

he looked up to see his uncle jackson, stumbling over towards the rest of the family, he had a big grin on his face and seemed disoriented. 

"uncle jack!" matt clapped excitedly, rushing out of his seat to greet his uncle, jackson chuckled, picking up matt in his arms and holding him tightly.

"hey lil buddy." he slurred. "sorry uncle jacky's late, i was picking you up a present but looks like i forgot it.. do you forgive me?" he asked sweetly. 

matt nodded his head and wrapped his arms around the adult's neck. "of course!! you being here is the best gift i could ask for uncle!" he giggled softly.

harrison glared at his younger brother, excusing himself from the table to walk over to him. the older sibling covered matt's ears with his hands before hissing at his brother.

"where the fuck were you, jackson, you're hours late."

jackson giggled, slowly rubbing his hand up and down matt's side. "what does it matter, im here now." he slurred, matt squirmed in his uncle's arms and Jackson smiled, kissing matt's lips and grabbing his ass.

matt yelped and Harrison's eyes went wide, quickly pulling matt into his arms, he carried matt to the table, handing him off to carson. matt whined in confusion and Harrison gave him a comforting smile.

"open up your gifts with carson, 'kay? i need to talk to uncle jacky for a second.." he ruffled matt's hair then walked back over to jackson, gripping his arm tightly and dragging him out of the house.

there was sounds of yelling coming from outside, matt tried to look for the sounds but carson wouldn't let him. he heard the sound of someone being hurt and tried to crawl out of the older boy's lap but carson only held him tightly.

matt whined in frustration trying to struggle out of carsons grasp but eventually gave up and began to cry, carson sighed, rocking matt gently until the noises began to fade away for matt as he drifted to sleep. 


End file.
